O útimo beijo de boa noite
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Ele era o lorde... ou ao menos acreditava nisso. Ele era seu escravo, ou ao menos...


Olá, pode parecer uma história estranha no começo, afinal eu nunca vi um HarryxLucius, sempre que lia sobre esse casal o Lucius era o ativo. Por isso fiz uma PWP básica para matar a curiosidade de como ficaria.

E desde já eu aviso, é uma death fic, e as lemons a seguir são "dark lemons" (Sim, Harry estupra Lucius, eu disse que a história é estranha u.u) Peço desde já que me desculpem qualquer coisa, não sou boas escrevendo lemons, mas essa idéia doida não me saia da cabeça.

Sem mais delongas

Tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, eu sou apenas uma doida que não ganha nada pelo que escreve e que consegue transformar qualquer troca de olhar ou toque acidental de mão na saga de um livro infanto-juvenil em uma tórrida cena de sexo homossexual. Ou seja, uma pessoa feliz o

_**Aaaa: Pensamentos do Harry**_

Aaaaa: Narração normal

O último beijo de boa noite

_**Que cheiro é esse?**_

_**Ah... é sangue...**_

_**E o barulho?**_

_**Hn... Acho que são ossos quebrando.**_

_**Eu sinto a dor, não, isso não é uma sensação... Acho que eu apenas a ouço. **_

_**Pessoas morrem, pessoas sofrem.**_

_**Lá embaixo, longe dessa torre em que me auto-enclausuro, sei de toda a dor que causo.**_

_**E gosto.**_

Harry olhava pela janela de seu quarto no castelo negro, morada dele, o mais poderoso dos senhores das trevas.

_**O mais poderoso, e o mais patético...**_

Sentado em frente a sua escrivaninha havia milhares e milhares de documento, entre mapas, esquemas, lembretes, cartas, e sentenças.

Tudo pendente de sua assinatura

_**Era de se esperar que alguém que pretende montar um novo governo soubesse delegar funções **_

Se auto-isolando em sua torre, Harry controlava seus exércitos através de correspondência.

Corujas, águias e corvos.

Dia após dia as únicas presenças alem da sua naquele quarto eram as das infindáveis temperamentais aves de entrega que o soterravam em um mar de pergaminho.

Sua habitação não era tão sombria como muitos deveriam esperar que fosse. Era bem iluminada, com um formato circular, tendo duas portas uma em cada estremo do quarto, com uma decoração de real bom gosto, sem muitos moveis, apenas os essenciais, nunca gostou de ocupar espaço desnecessariamente.

Com o tempo quase não ouvia o som de sua própria voz a não ser em sua cabeça. Deixando apenas o trinar dos infindáveis pássaros que o perseguiam durante o dia.

Era irritante.

Mas sempre havia a dor.

Sim. Por algum motivo que nunca entendeu sempre que havia uma batalha ele conseguia sentir toda a dor de ambos os lados. Era absurdo, mas às vezes, mesmo quando seus próprios homens morriam, ele se enchia de um estranho prazer, e quanto mais dolorosa e violenta era a morte melhor.

Mas alguma coisa estava mudando.

Alguma coisa estava eclipsando sua única fonte de prazer...

_**Não...**_ Sorriu malvado. _**Minha segunda maior fonte de prazer**_. E lambe os lábios de maneira depravada.

Bufando exasperado, largou o mapa que estava analisando a algumas horas e se levantou esvoaçando suas vestes negras.

Ele era jovem, tinha... Bem, ele não se lembra de quantos anos tinha, mas também não se importava com isso. Era forte e de uma beleza maligna, com seus rebeldes cabelos negros como a noite, sua pele pálida pela falta de sol e os olhos tão verdes quanto um Avada Kedavra.

Sim, ele era belo.

Mas sua beleza era guardada apenas para aquelas paredes, ele era um comandante, um cérebro, o rei de todo um tabuleiro, muitos poderiam ver como covardia, mas ele via como estratégia, pois quando a cabeça de um rei era cortada a cabeça de todos os seus soldados a acompanhava.

_**Mas ficar sentado todo o dia aqui é um inferno, tenho que sair nem que seja apenas para treinar, ao menos antes que eu adquira uma artrite de tanto ter que assinar o meu próprio nome.**_

Sacudindo mais uma vez sua capa negra o jovem mago caminha em direção a porta de saída, mas ao tocar na maçaneta algo lhe vem a mente.

_**Merda, a renovação do tratado com os lobisomens. Eu tenho que terminar de escrevê-la e fazer cinco copias até o final desta noite e eu ainda não faço nem idéia dos tópicos que quero reformular.**_

Não queria por a perder algo tão importante pelo desejo infantil de se distrair. Não quando ocupa uma posição onde todos os que lhe seguem e veneram esperam achar qualquer sinal de fraqueza para causar sua queda e tomar seu lugar.

_**Ah... A fidelidade. Será que o velho louco, amante de muggles, também sofre com isso?**_

Suspira resignado.

Mas talvez nem toda sua noite estivesse perdida

_**Talvez se o que eu for fazer para me distrair seja rápido ainda de tempo de terminar com o tratado... **_Um sorriso malévolo nascia em seus lábios só com o rumo de seus pensamentos_** Sim, acho que farei mão de minha outra maior fonte de prazer.**_

E sua face, que antes poderia ser facilmente confundida com as de um anjo, se distorce na de um demônio ao deixar seus olhos caírem na porta do lado oposto do quarto, onde guardava seu atual bem mais precioso.

_**OUBDBN**_

A câmara particular do lorde era todo o contrario de seu quarto.

Ela era escura e úmida, poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma masmorra, ainda mais se olhassem para as paredes e vissem os seus "brinquedinhos", chicotes, corrente, algemas e outros objetos de formatos que causavam calafrios apenas de olhar. Todos eram acessórios que gostava de usar quando antes passava para visitar o seu...

Mascote.

Mas por algum motivo ultimamente aqueles utensílios tem servido apenas para juntar poeira ou dar um ar sinistro ao aposento.

_**Eu apenas me cansei deles, talvez eu devesse mandar fazer novos, sei lá, não é como se significasse alguma coisa.**_

O senhor das trevas torcendo o nariz de uma maneira que não condizia com seu posto, e ainda tentando se convencer que o fato de não usar seus sádicos objetos não tinha nada haver com...

_**Malfoy**_

Os olhos de Harry se prenderam na cama de casal que ficava ao fundo da câmara.

Com passos confiantes o lorde se aproxima da encolhida pessoa na cama. Afastando os finos lençóis vê a face adormecida de seu prisioneiro, e fazendo o tecido escorregar mais alguns milímetros também deixa a mostra seu tão belo corpo ainda contendo as marcas da noite anterior.

_**Depravado ser que consegue tornar qualquer imagem de hematoma devassa e a cor do seu sangue um púrpura profano. Tão branco... Quero que esse branco vire vermelho, passando para o roxo e que chegue ao negro. **_

Deixa sua mão cair até tocar a face serena, e deslizar pela rala barba mal feita. Nesse momento a face de Harry era inexpressiva, mas quando seus dedos chegaram a longa cabeleira loira sua expressão se contorceu em uma face de pura maldade.

Com um forte tirão ele puxa o sedoso cabelo fazendo o mais velho gritar de dor ao despertar. Puxando a cabeça do fraco prisioneiro até poucos centímetros da sua. Harry sorri malicioso e sussurrou palavras embebidas em veneno.

- Teve bons sonhos Lucius?

O loiro o encara ligeiramente confuso, ainda meio adormecido, mas nem ao menos teve tempo para se situar do que estava acontecendo, os lábios do moreno tomaram os seus em um beijo furioso, e assim com em muitas manhãs o gosto metálico daquele beijo bruto foi aos poucos trazendo sentido aos olhos do loiro, que simplesmente os fechou resignado, se daria agora o que passa todas as noites.

Harry, sem quebrar o beijo, sobe na cama, se colocando em cima de Malfoy. Como sempre o mantêm sem roupas, tudo o que o moreno tinha que se preocupar, alem de marcar aquela pele infamemente clara, era desabotoar lentamente as próprias prendas.

Apesar de que tal ato nunca chegava ao final devidamente, já que com impaciência sempre acabava desgarrando os tecidos de sua própria roupa apenas para aumentar o contato com a pele a baixo da sua.

A boca de Harry dançava naquele corpo magnífico, mordendo, lambendo chupando e provando, não existia parte daquele monumento que já não conhecesse, assim como não existia parte dele que não o desejasse.

Desejo de fazê-lo gemer

Desejo de fazê-lo gritar

Suplicar

Chorar

Gozar...

Ao sentir a evidente ereção do mais velho, o novo lorde cessa as caricias de seus lábios e se afasta ligeiramente, apenas para pegar uma argola de metal, e com ela prender a ponta da ereção do loiro. Arrancando desse um suspiro de frustração e dor.

Como resposta Harry colocou seu joelho sobre uma das costelas do mais velho arrancando um verdadeiro grito de dor.

O sorriso sádico de Harry cresce com a expressão dolorida do loiro.

Desce uma das mãos e desliza sobre a barriga bem definida na que estava sentado agora, até chegar ao peito e brincar com os dois piercings que foram colocados recentemente nos mamilos de Lucius, "presente" que Harry havia feito a duas noites atrás, feitos sem muitas preparações e de maneira bruscas, em meio a um orgasmos, foi uma das melhores noites do moreno. O lorde considerava seriamente outros lugares para "enfeitar" em noites especiais no futuro.

Puxando a argola com certa força, Harry arranca outro grito de dor do homem abaixo de si, e para calá-lo desce seu dorso para roubar outro beijo brusco. Enquanto suas línguas se envolviam naquele movimento alucinado, Harry guiou a mão de seu prisioneiro até o seu pênis e o obrigou a bombeá-lo, apesar de que o moreno não precisasse de muita ajuda para ficar duro.

Quando sentiu que estava quase na hora, Harry cortou o beijo, se posicionou e colocou as pernas de Lucius sobre seus ombros, e com apenas um movimento entrou com tudo no loiro.

A dor quase deixou o submisso inconsciente, mas como se para prevenir isso, Harry usou magia sem varinha.

- Não, não, não minha bela tempestade. - e um pequeno jato de água foi direto na face do mais velho o despertando - Quero que seu olhar de tormenta me encare até o final

Harry não esperou o corpo do outro se acostumar, continuou golpeando sem dó o frágil corpo do loiro, até que sentiu uma forte onda de prazer o inundar e seu semem preencher a lastimada entrada do tremulo loiro.

Saindo de dentro do mais velho Harry empurra o corpo do outro para o lado como um trapo velho e se levanta da cama.

Com um movimento de mão, seu corpo já estava limpo das provas de sua ultima sessão de prazer, e estava para se afastar quando a sua mente veio lembrança dos olhos grises que o encararam há pouco.

Virou-se inexpressivo e encarou a tremula e patética figura na cama, se abaixando até a altura dela, arranca sem muito cuidado a argola de seu pênis dolorido e se voltando para a face suada e coberta pela cascata dourada de cabelos sente um estranho impulso, afasta algumas madeixas e aproximando sua face da do outro da um leve beijo naqueles lábios.

Afastando o rosto assustado com a própria delicadeza de seu ato, Harry se vai perturbado de perto daquela cama e de dentro daquele quarto.

Mas principalmente para longe daqueles olhos grises que o encararam assustados pela pequena, mas obvia mostra de carinho.

_**OUBDBN**_

Teve pesadelos. Nunca ele tivera pesadelos antes.

Ao menos até aonde podia se lembrar.

Mas naquela noite banhado em suor os teve, e o estranho era que as mesmas cenas que antes o inundava de prazer agora lhe causava...

Angustia?

100 200 500 1000?

Porque sua mente parecia tentar descobrir quantas pessoas morreram por sua causa?

Por que isso de alguma forma lhe comprimia o peito.

_**Por que sinto dor? Deveria ser prazer. O desespero, o ódio... Tudo isso deveria me dar prazer, isso é o certo, não? Era como era antes, não? **_

_**Se isso não me dá mais prazer, o que poderia me dar?**_

A imagem de um par de olhos cinza tempestade lhe vem à mente.

_**O que... deveria me dar prazer?**_

_**OUBDBN**_

Naquela noite entrara como um vendaval no quarto d seu prisioneiro.

Uma única morte... O fazia se odiar.

_**O que me deve dar prazer?**_

Um plano de destruição de cidades... Causava-lhe repulsão

_**O que me deve dar prazer?**_

A união com clãs que pregam a destruição... O faziam vomitar

_**O que?**_

_**O que?**_

Fazia dias que não conseguia mais realizar seu trabalho, se sensibilizava com tudo, a dor que causou, as famílias incompletas que criou.

Caos, caos, caos.

As aves estavam loucas em seu despacho, não assinava mais nada, pois sabia para o que serviriam cada papel daquele

Dor, sofrimento... O que tanto lhe dava prazer antes inexplicavelmente passou aos poucos o afligindo. E tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era...

_**Droga, mas que merda me deveria dar prazer?**_

Sua face refletia seu coração, um misto de ódio, confusão e desolamento. Foi esse rosto caótico que Lucius viu se aproximar de si a passos rápidos e ansiosos.

Desta vez, acordado, Malfoy que estava deitado se senta no meio da cama segurando um dos lençóis a altura do peito cobrindo de forma desleixada parte de seu corpo nu.

Harry em um arrebato de determinação não disse uma palavra, com um movimento arrancou o lençol da mão do loiro e deixa cair o tecido ao lado da cama. Com uma forte bofetada faz o homem mais velho cair esparramado sobre o colchão e se coloca sobre ele.

Não iria pensar, não iria dar a chance a si mesmo de fraquejar.

_**Quero prazer... Quero e terei.**_

Não tinha paciência para tirar a própria roupa, com um movimento de mão a faz desaparecer.

Tomando os cabelos do loiro, assim como sempre gostava, o puxou para um beijo violento, mordiscou aqueles lábios machucados abrindo velhas feridas, e arrancando gemidos de dor do homem a baixo.

Suas mãos não deslizavam, nem arranhavam, mas partiam aquela pele alva, suas mãos deixavam fortes hematomas por aquele corpo. O loiro se contorcia incomodo debaixo da ferocidade com que era tratado.

Harry descia a boca por aquele belo pescoço em meio a lambidas mordidas e chupões, marcando cada pedaço, não...

Degradando...

Depredando...

Sentindo sue ereção ganhar vida, Harry ergue o tronco e se posiciona para que ele ficasse ao alcance da boca de Lucius, ouve um momento de hesitação, mas nisso Harry propiniou outra bofetada e puxando novamente os cabelos do loiro guia a boca de Malfoy até a sua ereção, sem mais hesitação o loiro se pôs a trabalhar, arrancando do garoto fortes gemidos e espasmos. Precisou de poucos minutos para Harry se estremecer em meio a um orgasmo, mas mesmo quando o seu prazer chegou ao máximo, ele sentiu que algo faltava e no fundo de sua mente um fugaz brilho azul acinzentado brilhou.

Aaaah... aquilo o enfureceu.

Empurrando bruscamente o corpo do loiro novamente para cair no colchão, Harry começou a golpear a corpo a baixo de si.

Após esse curto rompante voltou a se esfregar contra aquele corpo, e beijar com fúria aqueles lábios, seus olhos estavam fechados, não queria ver não queria presenciar.

Não queria fraquejar.

Com uma das mãos ele se masturbava e a outra continuava a maltratar a pele do mais velho, sangue, gozo, suor... Essa forte mistura nunca esteve tão forte em sua boca como nesse momento, e os gritos e gemidos do mais velho ressoavam e ressoavam...

O prazer de Harry aos poucos virava apenas ódio, não entendia o que acontecia. Sentia-se frustrado, mas não sabia por que.

_**Por que? **_

_**Por que? **_

_**Por que? **_

_**Por que? **_

- Por... –Harry por um lapso murmurou, e assustado em ouvir a própria voz interromper seus pensamentos abre os olhos e esses se encaram com duas orbes azul acinzentadas. Suas mãos pararam ambos os labores e o corpo do mais jovem paralisou.

_**Por que com apenas um olhar ele parece me imobilizar...**_

Sua boca, receosa desce novamente naquela pele maltratada, mas de maneira suave.

_**Seduzir...**_

Suas mãos voltam a se mover, mas acariciando cada hematoma massageando as áreas doloridas.

_**Embriagar...**_

Sua língua lambe cada fragmento de semem que ainda remanescia naqueles lábios feridos.

_**Preencher...**_

Lábios que chupou com calma e gosto.

_**Que me fazem me perder**_.

As cadeiras de Harry se moviam de maneira compassada, assim como a do corpo a baixo. Os gemidos de ambos eram prazenteiros, e Lucius correspondia o beijo desta vez com desejo.

_**Era diferente, era inexplicavelmente diferente.**_

Antes algo lhe dizia que tudo o que deveria causar era dor, mas era impossível agora, aqueles olhos azuis o prenderam de tal forma que quanto mais o fitavam mais se perdia nele.

- Har...ry...

A voz entrecortada de Lucius assustou o moreno, ele nunca se manifestava antes no meio das sessões, a não ser com gemidos e gritos. Ouvi-la agora em meio a aquela respiração pesadas e ofegante era tão sexy que quase voltou a espancar o loiro por não ter usado ela antes.

Harry olhou para baixo e viu o porquê do clamor, a ereção do loiro estava mais dura do que nunca.

Normalmente Harry faria alguma coisa para impedir a ejaculação, principalmente se viesse antes da sua. Sorrindo de lado, fragmentos da suas preferências sádicas passadas, mantiveram a idéia a pique, não queria que o loiro gozasse antes.

Posicionando o loiro de maneira que suas pernas ficassem sobre seus ombros. Ele colocou seu pênis na entrada de Lucius, mas se deteve. Não sabia bem o por que, mas não queria que fosse daquele jeito.

Se afastando um pouco chupa três de seus dedos deixando bastante saliva neles, e introduziu o primeiro. Lucius, que tinha a face ruborizada virada para o lado volteia a cabeça para olhar o moreno ao sentir a delicada introdução. Seus olhos pareciam se perguntar a onde estava a dor. Mas a confusão não teve espaço quando Harry alcançou sua próstata, e simplesmente se entregou a aquela deliciosa sensação.

Após se divertir arrancando aqueles gemidos da boca do loiro ele introduziu o segundo e depois de um pequeno tempo o terceiro. A ereção pulsava dolorosa presa ao anel, e Lucius se contorcia desesperado, mas não tão dolorido como antes.

Harry finalmente acha que tinha feito o suficiente. E coloca seu membro mais uma vez na entrada, desta vez dilatada, de Lucius. Entrando aos pouco arrancando pedidos impacientes por mais, Harry entrou completamente no corpo do mais velho e com movimentos que passaram aos poucos de lentos para cada vez mais rápidos golpeou o interior de Malfoy, seus corpos dançavam sobre aquela cama no mesmo ritmo, suas bocas se buscavam em beijos ferozes, mas ainda sim carinhosos, e quando Harry sentiu seu semem preencher o interior do loiro, arrancou o anel do pênis de Lucius, e com apenas dois ou três estímulos e mais algumas estocadas, o loiro gozou pela primeira vez sobre o estômago do mais novo.

Alguns segundos depois os dois corpos cansados e ofegantes caíram semi-conscientes na cama. Harry não tinha forças nem ao menos para realizar o feitiço de limpeza e se deixou simplesmente descansar entre aqueles braços que o envolviam contra o outro corpo, tão melecado quanto o seu.

Não entendia ainda o que aconteceu, mas o desejo de ferir aquele que agora o abraçava sumiu.

Aquele que deveria sentir rancor ou ódio por tudo àquele que fez até agora acariciava seus cabelos ligeiramente adormecido.

Não entendia

Não entendia nada

Mas mesmo assim...

Gostava.

E quando viu os belos olhos de tormenta se fecharem de cansaço, ergue levemente o corpo para cima, beijou seus lábios e sussurrou

-Boa noite

OUBDBN

Não sabia quando isso começou.

Quando começara a ignorar as centenas de milhares de aves furibundas que exigiam suas assinaturas.

A não ligar para o que seus exércitos faziam ou deixavam de fazer.

O saber se seus seguidores estariam planejando ou não a substituição de seu líder inútil.

O não querer sair daquela cama em sua câmara particular sem antes beijar os lábios daquele belo loiro em seu prazeroso ritual de "boa noite"

Não sei... Realmente não sei... E não me importo, acho que finalmente descobri o que é ser feli...

- Interrompo?

Harry ergue a cabeça do peito sobre que descansava e vê um mago de vestes negra e rasgadas encarar com ódio ele e a Lucius.

O mago ergue a varinha e antes que Harry pudesse reagir um feitiço corta a cama em que estavam em dois.

Harry gira agilmente pelo chão para logo de maneira rápida se por em pé, Lucius não teve a mesma sorte e sem se recompor muito fica sentado no chão frio segurando os lençóis sobre seu corpo nu.

O mago estranho caminha em direção de Lucius ainda com a varinha erguida e Harry se põe em seu caminho

- Quem você pensa que é? – Harry escolpe as palavras em um tom perigosamente baixo

O estranho arregala os olhos para logo estreita-los com uma mirada feria.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCE FEZ COM ELE – gritou enojado.

Harry olhou para trás rapidamente e viu o corpo esparramado de Lucius no chão com não mais que um lençol para cobrir as suas vergonhas, deixando expostas algumas marcas das antigas sessões tortuosas que tiveram no passado.

_**Não e atoa que ficou furioso, ele deve ser um companheiro de batalha que veio resgatá-lo.**_ O peso daquelas palavras caíram sobre os ombros de Harry fazendo estreitar os olhos de maneira mais furiosa que o do homem que lhe encarava _**Que veio tirá-lo de mim.**_

Não precisou mais do que isso e sem aviso ele mesmo iniciou a batalha. O outro mago desviava de seus ataques como se já estivesse acostumado a enfrentá-los, mas como? Se era a primeira vez que se viam!!

Usando uma mesa virada para evitar o ultimo feitiço lançado, o intruso grita escondido em sua posição.

- Maldito!! Não sei o que fez, mas vou pega-lo de volta, desgraçado filho da mãe.

A ameaça apenas fez Harry ficar mais furioso. _**Ninguém vai tirar ele de mim**_. E com um movimento de mão a mesa explode em vários pedaços.

Desviando dos estilhaços, Harry não viu quando o outro mago se aproximou o suficiente para segurar sua mão de conjuro e ergue-la para cima. Seus olhos negros se cravaram contra os seus.

_**Negros... Tão negros quanto...**_

Ainda abalado, Harry sente seu corpo ser jogado contra o chão, e quando se refaz só teve tempo de ver o estranho erguer novamente a varinha e um jato vermelho sair de sua ponta

- sectosempra...

Mas a maldição não o atingiu, e sentindo seu estomago afundar ouviu um pouco atrás de si os gritos de agonia de...

- LUCIUUUUUS

Com um salto se põe de pé e tenta correr para onde estava caído o corpo ensangüentado do seu amante, mas sente uma mão segurar seu pulso.

_**MALDITOOOO**_

Sem pensar, ele nem ao menos recorre a magia, com um giro soca tão forte a face do agressor de seu amante que o faz cair para trás graças ao impacto. E desesperado corre para o lado do loiro.

Se ajoelhou ao seu lado e tentou cura-lo dos profundo cortes, mas já era tarde, o feitiço atingira em uma veia importante e a vida de Lucius se esvaia a cada gota de sangue que perdia, mesmo que detivesse agora a hemorragia, o quadro era irreversível.

Lucius com um sorriso moribundo encara a face desesperada de Harry e murmura:

- Quando tudo isso começou eu nunca imaginei que terminaria assim. – ergue a mão e acaricia o rosto choroso do jovem – que a ultima pessoa que choraria por mim seria logo você.

- Do que você esta falan...

- Ah... já vai amanhecer – Lucius diz, apesar de Harry saber que deveria ser ainda umas duas horas da manhã – está tão perto de amanhecer. Harry, é melhor você se apreçar, e me dar meu beijo de boa noite, antes que amanheça... Por favor...

Harry sente uma mão segurar seu ombro e tentar afastá-lo de Lucius e nem precisava virar para saber quem era. Liberando sua magia por seus poros, Harry lança uma pequena carga elétrica fazendo o maldito o largar, sem mais se deter, beija por uma ultima vez Lucius.

E seu beijo durou até que os lábios frios de seu amante parassem de se mover e por fim se entregar ao seu sereno sono.

Colocando sua mão sobre os olhos que lutaram para ficarem abertos e verem a face dolorida de Harry até o final, ele os fecha com pesar e murmura

- Durma bem meu anjo, durma um pouco antes que a manhã chegue.

Tão distraído estava que não pode reagir quando mais uma vez a mão do assassino segurou seu ombro e de maneira brusca o virou colocando a outra mão no outro ombro de Harry. O intruso ergue o jovem até que fique de pé. Harry então cobre seu rosto com uma expressão de puro ódio e antes que possa recitar uma maldição. Sua boca é tomada pelo desconhecido em um beijo.

Tentou lutar contra, mas o corpo que o prendia era maior e mais forte. E aos poucos sentiu que algo era empurrado par sua garganta, arregalou os olhos em pleno pavor

_**Uma poção!!**_

Mais uma vez em um arrebate desesperado tenta se soltar, mas é em vão, e aos poucos o sabor azedo da poção se espalha e seu corpo fica dormente, até ao ponto que tudo o que sentia eram os movimentos delicados dos lábios que o beijava.

Estranhas memórias começavam a bater de frente com as que construiu com Lucius, nela ele conheceu um garotinho franzino de onze anos, que depois que seus pais foram assassinados por um lorde das trevas sua vida se tornara um inferno.

A assim viu amigos, aliados e... Amores? Sim de alguma forma ele amava aqueles olhos negros, o dono dos olhos negros... O homem que agora o beijava.

Não entendia bem ainda o que acontecia, mas ao se separa do corpo que o prendia e que o encarava com receio, Harry ainda digeria toda a informação recebida, e vacilante murmurou:

-Se... Severus?

- Sim Harry – o homem sorriu ao ser reconhecido – sim, sou eu.

- O que aconteceu Severus? Eu não entendo?

As memórias recuperadas e as dos últimos dias ainda batiam de frente uma contra a outra. Era tudo muito conflitante

- Depois eu te explico tudo, primeiro temos que voltar para Hogwarts e mostrar ao diretor que você está bem. Que agora tudo esta bem

Severus envolve a cintura de Harry e ambos compartem um sorriso apaixonado.

E mesmo se sentindo completo nos braços de quem ama, não pode deixar seus olhos deslizarem na direção do corpo inerte no chão um pouco antes de aparatar.

Só aquilo, por segundo, o fez vacilar.

OUBDBN

Chegando em um despacho muito conhecido pelo jovem e seu acompanhante, Harry sorriu ao ver o bondoso ancião atrás da sua mesa.

O diretor de Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore.

- Diretor.

- Meu menino. Fico feliz de vê-lo de volta.

Depois de abraços e boas vindas, devolveram a Harry sua varinha.

A que havia deixado para trás quando desapareceu.

As explicações demoraram um pouco a chegar, pois tudo o que tinham para dar a ele eram fragmentos de fatos e especulações.

No final levaram alguns dias, mas logo chegaram a um versão final:

Quando a batalha final teve fim Voldemort morreu pelas mãos do jovem e Harry caiu muito ferido. Muitas pessoas correram para ajudar o desacordado mago, entre elas o seu próprio MARIDO Severus Snape, mas apenas um chegou primeiro.

_**Lucius**_

O mago das trevas conseguiu fugir carregando com ele Harry.

Esse era o ponto em que todos se lembravam com clareza e que podiam dizer com confiança que aconteceu.

Mas depois...

Dumbledore teve que ler as memórias de Harry e fazer um pedido ao ministério para realizar um conjuro antiqüíssimo no corpo sem vida de Lucius.

_**Lucius Lucius... por que eu não consigo mais chama-lo de Malfoy?**_

Com o conjuro ele pode ver parte da memória remanescente que a alma abandonou para trás quando deixou o corpo. E ai Dumbledore começou com suas conjecturas.

Aparentemente Lucius apagou as memórias de Harry e manipulou a sua mente para que acreditasse que era um mago das trevas, ele semeava ódio em seu coração induzindo sensações antigas da guerra que acabou, convertendo a dor que você sentia em sadismo, em um doentio prazer pela dor alheia. O prendendo em uma torre onde o mantinha entretido com documentos e mais documentos falsos que nunca chegavam realmente a deixar o castelo em que estavam. E colocou duas maçanetas mágicas, uma na porta de entrada de seu quarto, para que cada vez que o moreno tentasse sair o fizesse lembrar de alguma coisa importante que o impedisse de sair do quarto, e outra para...

- Mas... Por que ele teve todo esse trabalho? Por que simplesmente ele não me trancou em uma cela ou simplesmente me matou? – _**Por que questionar isso faz meu peito doer?**_

- Ai que entra a utilidade da outra maçaneta.

Há outra maçaneta servia para que quando Harry tocasse nela congelasse o moreno até que Lucius liberasse-o de sua prisão. Ele fazia isso para garantir que toda vez quando Harry fosse atrás dele ele já tivesse entrado na câmara por uma passagem secreta que tem atrás da cama.

- Não entendo ainda – Harry olhava confuso do diretor ao seu marido – se tudo o que eu fazia no começo era... Feri-lo, por que ele fez tudo isso para que eu o torturasse?

- Por que ele não passa de um nojento fetichista – Severus escope as palavra com ódio.

_**Severus, oh Severus, você teve que assistir a aquele beijo...**_

- Hun hun – o diretor tosse constrangido - aparentemente o Sr. Malfoy tinha certas tendências ao, hun hun... sadomasoquismo, e foi descoberto que realmente ele procurava entre magos poderosos pessoas que ... hun hun... Tivessem a mesma tendência para... er...

- Cata-lo forte como o porco depravado que é. – Severus realmente perdeu toda a pouca compostura que tinha com a ultima frase.

- Não usaria essas palavras mas ilustra bem o quadro geral – seus olhinhos azuis se focam em Harry – Aparentemente quando ele te viu batalhar com Tom despertou certo interesse por você, mas como sabia que nunca aceitaria faze-lo e...bem... Era bom de mais para aceitar ser um dominante violento, do jeito que o Sr. Malfoy apreciava.

- Alem de você ser CASADO com aquele que deveria ser o seu suposto melhor amigo desde a maldita época que estudaram juntos em Hogwarts – resmunga entre dente Severus.

- É... – o diretor se remove incomodo em seu acento, afinal, fora ele que convidou o loiro para mudar de lado e se converter em espião como Severus depois da morte da família – Ele armou esse plano de ultima hora apenas para tê-lo ao seu dispor.

- Mas... No final – Harry se ruborizou fazendo Snape bufar mais exasperado – algo mudou, minha atitude, meu desejo por sangue diminuía... e a atitude dele também, ele não pareceu decepcionado quando...

Nesse momento Severus bateu o punho contra a parede e furioso sai do escritório.

Era duro de mais para ele continuar escutando.

- Veja bem Harry – o diretor atraiu sua atenção – você sempre teve uma grande força de vontade na hora de repelir os feitiços de controle mentais. À medida que o tempo foi passando mesmo que sua memória não voltasse o feitiço que o fazia agir como um lorde das trevas diminuía, você mesmo disse que seu clamor por sangue diminuiu a cada dia que passava e... Bem... Quando ah sentimentos envolvidos, a resistência de um individuo para um feitiço desses também aumenta.

- Sentimentos?

- Não estou afirmando nada, mas tanto de sua parte quanto da de Malfoy houve... fatores que diminuíram a capacidade do feitiço... e ...bem... Quando o ódio diminuiu, as suas relações... bem... elas suavizaram... E foram que meio que... ah... seduzindo o frio senhor Malfoy.

Ficamos em silencio. Por alguns segundos.

- Harry, pelo o que eu vi, não houveram muitas palavras entre vocês, isso também fazia parte do feitiço. Mas das poucas que vocês dividiram. As ultimas eram verdadeiras. Elas realmente vieram de vocês.

E só com isso Harry finalmente chorou.

Antes achara errado chorara. Pois todos ao seu redor pareciam felizes com sua volta, felizes que o desgraçado do Malfoy que o seqüestrou morreu.

Mas por mais sorrisos que visse ao seu redor algo se comprimia mais e mais em seu peito. E só agora descobriu o que era

Era essa louca vontade de chorar

E foi o que fez, chorou.

Chorou por alguém que ninguém mais choraria a partida

Chorou por Lucius.

_**OUBDBN**_

Os primeiros anos foram um inferno para o casamento de Harry.

Ele amava seu esposo tanto quanto antes e sabia que sempre amaria.

Mas o fantasma do beijo que Snape presenciou naquela noite o assombraria para sempre. As brigas se tornaram freqüentes, já que Snape tinha o pior inimigo que poderia enfrentar, uma simples lembrança.

E Lucius se provou todo um Slytherin.

Havia feito a armadilha perfeita para prender um leão. Pois mesmo depois de tudo o que fez, Harry não conseguia odiá-lo, já que em todas as lembranças que tem daquela época o único que causava sofrimento a quem era ele.

Mas o tempo continuou seguindo seu rumo, e as coisas entre Harry e Snape foram se acertando, ainda havia certa desconfiança, mas essa era uma ferida que talvez nunca se fechasse.

Dia após dia Harry lutou por seu amado Severus, provou a cada segundo juntos que nunca se apaixonaria por mais ninguém, que atrações passageiras poderiam acontecer em acidentes de percurso, mas o único destino que queria ligado ao seu era o dele.

E suas palavras eram verdadeiras, e como tal tocaram dia a dia o frio coração do pocionista. Mas por mais verdadeiras que fossem não podiam borrar um estranho fato.

Todas as noites desde que tinha voltado a sua vida normal. Por mais que fizesse amor com seu marido, por mais que dormisse abraçado contra seu peito, e por mais que adormecesse ouvindo as juras de amor de seu amado Severus, sempre antes de perder a consciência completamente sentia uma estranha pressão contra os lábios.

Cálida e delicada

Como se fosse um ultimo beijo de boa noite..

_**OUBDBN**_

Não foi tão forte quanto eu queria no final das contas, foi apenas... triste.

De uma maneira geral eu não gosto muito do casal Harry/Lucius, apenas em cenas de sexo, se vocês gostaram ou não, por favor comentem... dependendo do resultado posso fazer ou não uma nova tentativa o


End file.
